


Not Rose

by heir2slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy ending though, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: It is obvious that Scorpius is in love with Rose. Except, is it really?





	Not Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

For the fifth day in a row, Albus was listening to Scorpius drone on and on about Rose. Albus was sitting on the couch in the common room. He brought a book with him to try to seem busy. His best friend didn’t notice the book and instead sat next to him and started ranting. “Why isn’t she in love with me?” “Merlin, I wish she would love me.” “She’s just so perfect.”

               

“Can you stop talking about Rose for five seconds?” Albus bellowed. It was hard enough that Albus was in love with his best friend. He didn’t need to be constantly reminded that said best friend didn’t love him.

               

“Al,” Scorpius started. “What’s wrong?”

               

“I’m gonna go,” Albus said grabbing his book and heading to the library.

               

“Al, wait,” Scorpius tried, but it was too late. Albus was already gone.

…

               

When Albus got to the library, he was greeted by his cousin. Merlin, was she everywhere? Albus groaned as he sat the table next to Rose’s.

 

“What’s wrong with you, Potter?” Rose asked from inside her book.

 

“My best friend is in love with you,” Albus growled.

               

“Scorpius is in love with _me_? Are you kidding?” Rose asked astonished. “He’s in love with you, you daft twit.”

 

Albus ran out of the library leaving his book behind. He ran all the way to his dorm knowing Scorpius would be there. He ignored all the confused students and yelling professors he passed in the hall. Finally, he got to the dorm, panting.

               

“Merlin, Al, what’s wrong with you?” Scorpius asked. “First, you stormed out, and now, you run in here in some kind of hurry. Tell me what’s going on.”

               

“I’m in love with you, Scorp,” Albus panted. Scorpius sat up in his bed and looked at Albus like he had seven heads.

               

“What?” he asked with wide eyes. Albus smiled and sat down next to him. He put his hand on Scorpius’s knee.

               

“I’m in love with you,” Albus said again but slower this time. Scorpius nodded.

               

“Great. I’m in love with you, too,” Scorpius said. He leaned in for a kiss but instead got a punch in the arm. “What was that for?”

               

“Why the bloody hell did you make up that stuff about Rose?” Albus asked. Scorpius laughed. Albus glared at him clearly not amused.

               

“I had to talk to you about my feelings, but I couldn’t exactly say they were about you. I had to use someone else and who better than your cousin,” Scorpius explained. Albus still seemed upset. “I’m sorry that it hurt you.”

               

“I forgive you,” Albus said sincerely. Scorpius smirked at him.

               

“Can I get that kiss now?” Scorpius asked with a pout. “Please.”

               

“Come here,” Albus whispered. Scorpius obliged and closed the distance between them. Albus had to remember to thank Rose. Without her, he would not have this amazing kiss and even more amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I had it in my notes for awhile and I thought I would post it. Let me know if you think I should write more.


End file.
